Sailor Moon Sleeping with Angels
by Sailor Mozokas
Summary: a short story of a possible going on in Tokyo


Sailor Moon- Sleeping with Angels.  
  
Chapter 1: Dreaming in the night  
  
The sun was shining, school had finished. Every thing seemed perfectly normal until now.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami called and ran up to Usagi as she was walking through the park after school, on her way home.  
  
"Usagi, you've been deep in thought all day. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything's fine," Usagi glanced at Ami, who was now walking next to her,and carried on walking.  
  
"Are you sure?" Usagi just nodded in response.They both walked silently, Ami reading a book, as usual. Usagi was amazed at Ami's knowledge. She was also very jealous of her too. Usagi was always bringing home bad grades when Ami gave her mother the news of another A+. She figure it must be all the reading she does, she never has her nose out of a bookand sighed thinking that she should read more, that it might make her smarter.  
  
"Do you want to go for drinks tommorow with Minako-chan and Makoto-chan after school?" Usagi asked after a while.  
  
"Sure,but, what about Rei-chan?"  
  
"Oh, i already asked her yesterday. She said she had look after the shrine."  
  
"I see," Ami put her book away in her bag, " I'll see you later, i have to see my mother at the hospital."  
  
"Ok, i'll se you at Rei-chans." Ami walked off to the right as Usagi carried on down the path,again deep in thought, thinking of the dream she has night, after night since Saturday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her dream was this; She was in an empty warehouse,as Sailor Moon, with all the other senshiwith her. Suddenly, a blast was shot just a few feet away from the group of senshi.Three girls emerged from through the smoke. One wore a Peculiar yellow top with what looked like feathers printed on it and long sleeves, baby-blue trousers and blue heeled shoes. Another wore some snake skin boots and top with a black skirt. And, what seemed to be the eldest of the three girls wore a small,blue sparkling dress with very elegent blue flat shoes. The three looked very strange when together, they obviously had very different tastes in style.  
  
Just as Sailor Moon was asking them who they were, another blast was shot. This time though, the blast was much, much larger and made some of the senshi fall from the impact. Sailor Neptune was coughing, aswel as most of the others, because of the smoke when, yet another figure emerged. This figure however, was very tall, she seemed quite old, yet still fairly young. She wore a long lilac dress and dark violet shoes. Her dark blue hair swayed in the draft coming from the doorway. Once she was visable, and all the smoke cleared, the three girls walked infront of her, as if they were protecting her.  
  
" I believe you have met my daughters, Sailor Senshi. Reptilia, Birdria and Mamlia."  
  
"So it was you," Sailor Uranus said spitefully.  
  
"It was indeed." Mamlia said coldly, as she prepared to attack the senshi. The other two girls also prepared as their mother stood back.  
  
"Stop!" Everyone was shocked, asd they saw another girl in the window.  
  
" Why should i?" Mamlia inquired. The girl, stood silent as she pulled a gun from behind her back and aimed at the three daughters and their mother.  
  
"Senshi move, i dont want you getting hurt. This is my battle. This gun will kill anyone within a 10 meter radius." The senshi hastiy moved away, and the others just stood in fright. The girl began to pull the trigger.  
  
"Please Fishri-!" blood curdly screams were heard as the girls nd their mother fell on the cold cement floor, dead. Sailors Mercury and Saturn immediatley check the girls and their mother for a pulse, but none was found. She'd killed them.  
  
"Are they dead?" The girl asked as she jumped down from the window ledge and walked into the light. She had silky black hair and deep hazel eyes. She was genuinley beautiful. Ami nodded sadly, and tear began to fall slowly down the girls face. She ran screamin that shed killed all her her family,but no one could make out what she was saying, she reached the door and turned to look at the senshi.  
  
"We can save the girls,but, i'm afraid we can't save their mother." Sailor moon said, knowing how she must feel. The girl shook her head and turned back round, tears flowing freely now.  
  
"Don't bother. They're sleeping with angels now." And with the words she ran out, her hair streaming behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sleeping with angels....." Usagi whispered to herself sadly. Still in a slight daze but continued slowly through the park until she reached her house.   
  
"I'm home!" she dazily walked upstairs to get changed, but still couldn't forget about the dream. She felt scared knowing this dream would probably come true. But would it really be that easy to defeat them? And what did the girl mean? All the answers were soon going to be found.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Authours note: I know this is rather short. I admit i am the worst at this sort of thing but i felt inspired one day and decided to write it. I hope you like it ^^ I'll try and get the next chapter done soon.  
  
*~ Mozokas~* 


End file.
